pixelnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Duchy of Joyrich
Part of the Channel Islands of the California archipelago Joyrich, or officially the Duchy of Joyrich, is a sovereign city-state and rocky island country near the coast of the U.S. state of California in the Gulf of Santa Catalina. The island is 22 miles (35 km) long and 8 miles (13 km) across at its greatest width. The highest point on the island is 2,097 feet (639 m) Mt. Orizaba. Joyrich is a Confucian based ecclesiastical or sacerdotal-monarchical state, ruled by the Duke of Joyrich— lord both spiritual and temporal. The highest state functionaries are all sorcerers from various occult societies, political parties and socio-economic origins. It is the sovereign territory of the Three Harmonies Society and the location of the Min Tzu Triads headquarters. In the city of Avalon are sites such as royal residence at the Wrigley Memorial and Botanical Gardens, the Catalina Casino and the Metropole Marketplace. History Pending Geography Catalina is primarily composed of two distinct rock units: Catalina Schist from the Early Cretaceous (95 to 109 Mya), and Miocenevolcanic and intrusive igneous rocks. The island is rich in quartz, to the extent that some beaches on the seaward side have silvery-grey sand.[31] These formations originally occurred on the ocean floor and emerged from the ocean through tectonic activity. This means that the Santa Catalina Island land-mass was never directly connected to mainland California. Other geologic factors that contributed to the island topography observed today include further geologic uplift and subsidence, tectonic plate movement, sedimentation, metamorphic activity, weathering, and erosion. Santa Catalina Island has a very mild subtropical climate with warm temperatures year-round. The National Weather Service maintains cooperative weather records at the Santa Catalina airport. The average January temperatures are a maximum of 58.4 °F (14.7 °C) and a minimum of 47.6 °F (8.7 °C). Average July temperatures are a maximum of 78.1 °F (25.6 °C) and a minimum of 60.0 °F (15.6 °C). There are an average of 12.5 days with highs of 90 °F (32 °C) or higher and an average of 0.3 days with lows of 32 °F (0 °C) or lower. The record high temperature was 103 °F (39 °C) on August 29, 1967, and the record low temperature was 29 °F (−2 °C) on January 11, 1949. Coastal high fog is common during summer, but usually burns off by the afternoon. Average annual precipitation at the airport is 11.82 inches (30.0 cm); the highest mountain peaks get up to 17 inches (43 cm) per year. There are an average of 45 days with measurable precipitation. The wettest year was 1952 with 21.74 inches (55.2 cm) and the driest year was 1964 with 5.53 inches (14.0 cm). The most precipitation in one month was 7.81 inches (19.8 cm) in January 1952. The most precipitation in 24 hours was 2.95 inches (7.5 cm) on December 5, 1966. Snowfall is a rarity on the island, averaging only 0.4 inches (1.0 cm) a year at the airport, but 4.0 inches (10 cm) fell in 1949, including 3.0 inches (7.6 cm) in January. Wildlife Since Catalina Island was never connected to mainland California, it was originally lacking in all terrestrial life. Any plants or animals that arrived on the island had to make their way across miles of open ocean. The original species to come to the island arrived by chance by blowing over on the wind, drifting or swimming over the ocean, or flown over by wing. Starting with the Native Americans and continuing today, animals and plants have also been introduced by humans, both intentionally or accidentally. Catalina is home to at least fifty endemic species that occur naturally on the island and nowhere else in the world. This limited distribution of a species may result from the extinction of the original population on the mainland combined with its continued survival on the island where there may be fewer threats to its continued existence. Flora Catalina manzanita, one of the island's endemic plants The most common native plant communities of Catalina Island are chaparral, coastal sage scrub, island oak-ironwood woodland and grassland. Eucalyptus trees are the most common introduced plant. About 400 species of native plants grow on the island. Six species, subspecies or varieties are endemic and can be found only on Catalina Island. These plants are: Catalina manzanita (Arctostaphylos catalinae); Catalina mahogany (Cercocarpus traskiae); Catalina dudleya (Dudleya hassei); St. Catherine’s lace (Eriogonum giganteum var. giganteum); Santa Catalina bedstraw (Galium catalinense ssp.catalinense); and Santa Catalina Island ironwood (Lyonothamnus floribundus ssp. floribundus). A disjunctive population of toyon var.macrocarpa is also a Santa Catalina endemic. These plants may be seen at the island's Wrigley Memorial & Botanical Gardens. Fauna The island is home to five native land mammals: the Island Fox, the Spermophilus beecheyi nesioticus subspecies of California Ground Squirrel, the Santa Catalina Island Harvest Mouse(Reithrodontomys megalotis catalinae), the Santa Catalina Island Deer Mouse (Peromyscus maniculatus catalinae), and the Ornate Shrew (Sorex ornatus). Only one Ornate Shrew was ever found, from a now-developed spring area above Avalon. Shrews are difficult to capture and may survive in wetter areas of the island. The Catalina Orangetip butterfly is a notable insect of the island. The Southern Pacific rattlesnake (Crotalus oreganus helleri) is also present on the island. This species should not be confused for the Santa Catalina rattlesnake, found on Santa Catalina Island, Mexico. The island is also home to a number of non-native animals, notably including the American bison. In 1924, fourteen bison were brought to the island for the filming of the movie The Vanishing American, though the scenes with the bison in them did not make it into the final cut of the film. Due to cost overruns, the film company decided to leave the bison on the island instead of bringing them back to the mainland. Today the size of the Catalina Island bison herd is maintained at population of about 150 animals. Other non-native animals currently living on the island include the blackbuck, bullfrog, feral cat, mule deer, rat, and common starling. In the waters surrounding the island, there are schools of fish like garibaldi, California sheephead, leopard sharks, white seabass,yellowtail, bat rays, Giant sea bass, and many more. Great white sharks are also occasionally found or caught off the coast of Catalina, though usually around seal rookeries and not around inhabited areas. Common marine mammals around Catalina include California sea lions and harbor seals. Conservation Most of the island was controlled by the Catalina Island Conservancy, a private nonprofit organization, prior to the secession. The mission of the Catalina Island Conservancy was to be a responsible steward of its lands through a balance of conservation, education and recreation. After the formulation of the Duchy all the conservatories land was deeded to the new Duke, who has continued to preserve the natural wildlife of the island and encouraged development of sustainable non-polluting industries. Government and Politics The politics of Santa Catalina takes place in an absolute elective monarchy, in which the head of the Island City State--the Duke takes direct power. The Duke exercises principal legislative, executive, and judicial power over the Duchy, which is a rare case of a non-hereditary monarchy. The Duke delegates his authority to a centralized administrative system known as the Three Councils and Six Boards. Ideology Confucius whose principles served as the basis of the new island nations tradition and moral belief, championed strong family loyalty, respect of elders by their children and of husbands by their wives. He also recognized family as a basis for an ideal government as well as the importance of individual morality and ethics, and the proper exercise of political power by the rulers. Despite his moral conviction the Duke still asserts that the only legitimate governmental institutions are the military, law enforcement, the fire department, prison camp, and the executive, legislative and judicial government functions; and the sole purpose of government is to protect the right of an individual to life, liberty, and property. He also postulated that it is dangerous and morally wrong for government to interfere with an individual's other personal matters. From this Bastiat concluded that the law cannot defend life, liberty, and property if it promotes "legal [or legalized plunder]," which he defined as using government force and laws to take something from one individual and give it to others (as opposed to a transfer of property via mutually-agreed contracts, without using fraud nor violent threats against the other party, which Bastiat considered a legitimate transfer of property). For this very same reason Joyrich does not tax its citizens. Political system The Confucian government is headed by the Duke, who delegates authority to the Three Councils to coordinate day-to-day affairs as top officials under the Duke. The Three Councils drew its members by directly elected delegates representing the various political, religious and economic interest of the nations citizenry. The Three Councils serves as a coordinating agency, whereas the Six Boards—which are Personnel, Revenue, Rites, War, Justice, and Public Works—are direct administrative organs of the state. Administration The Three Councils are the top-level offices of the administration. They are the Secretariat of Political Interests, the Chancellery of Inter-Faith Dialogue, and the Department of Socio-Economic Affairs. Under this system, the Three Councils collectively controlled the Six Boards, and are the highest executive institutions of the ducal government. The Secretariat was the main policy-formulating agency that was responsible for proposing and drafting all ducal decrees. The main function of the Chancellery was to advise the Duke and the Secretariat, and to review edicts and commands. The head of the Three Councils was generally referred to as the Chief Consul, next only to the Duke in rank and power. The Six Boards were direct administrative organs of the state, and each was headed by a Scholar-Officials appointed by the Duke who were in turn assisted by a team of technocrats and specialists. • The Board of Civil Appointments was in charge of appointments, merit ratings, promotions, and demotions of officials, as well as granting of honorific titles. • The Board of Revenue was in charge of gathering census data, collecting gambling & licensing revenue, and handling state revenues, while there were two offices of currency that were subordinate to it. • The Board of Rites was in charge of state ceremonies, rituals, and sacrifices; it also oversaw registers for all religious groups and charity organizations. It also managed the Civil Service Examinations—and audited Scholar-Officials for corruption. • The Board of War was in charge of the appointments, promotions, and demotions of military officers for the JAC, the maintenance of military installations, equipment, and weapons, as well as the courier system. In war times, high-ranking officials in the Board of War were responsible in providing strategies for commanding generals, and sometimes even serving as commanding generals themselves. • The Board of Justice was in charge of judicial and penal processes; it was in charge of law-enforcement and emergency services. It has oversight of the JCDC. • The Board of Public Works was in charge of government construction projects, private contractors, manufacturing government equipment, the maintenance of roads and canals, standardization of weights and measures, and managing the islands natural resources. Beneath each ministry were many bureaus and NGO's responsible for grass roots administration. Foreign relations Duchy of Joyrich is a recognized national territory under international law, but it is the Three Harmonies Society that conducts diplomatic relations on its behalf, in addition to the Three Harmonies Societies’ own diplomacy, entering into international agreements in its regard. Joyrich thus has no diplomatic service of its own. Because of space limitations, the Duchy is one of the few countries in the world that is unable to host embassies. Foreign embassies to the island nation are located in the city of Los Angeles. The size of Joyrich is thus unrelated to the large global reach exercised by the Three Harmonies Society as an entity quite distinct from the state. However, the Duchy of Joyrich city-state itself participates in some international organizations whose functions relate to the state as a geographical entity, distinct from the non-territorial legal persona of the Three Harmonies Society. Military There is also a small military force popularly known as the Joyrich Armed Corp (JAC) is under Joyrich's Board of War and a part of the government under command of a field marshal who serves as the commander-in-chief. It numbers about 1,000 reserve personnel and consists of the Ducal Air Force, Ducal Army, Ducal Coast Guard and the Ducal Merchant Marines. This along with the Dukes para-military unit the "Dukes Regiment", which is equipped with modern weapons such as M16A2 rifles and 9 mm pistols (Glock 17), together forms Joyrich's total armed forces. The JAC protects the interests, sovereignty and territorial integrity of Joyrich from external threats. Dukes Regiment The Dukes Regiment (aka Royal Guard) was founded by Joyrich on 2013 as the Dukes personal bodyguard and continues to fulfill that function. Recruitment is arranged by a special agreement between the Three Harmonies Society and the JAC. All recruits must be unmarried males with Joyrich citizenship's who have completed their basic training with the Joyrich Army with certificates of good conduct, be between the ages of 25 and 45, and be a Three Harmonies member. Members are equipped with small arms & occult paraphernalia, and trained in body guarding tactics. Law Enforcements The Joyrich Civil Defense Corp (JCDC) is the law enforcement, fire brigade, emergency service of the Duchy of Joyrich and the extraterritorial properties of the Three Harmonies Society. The corps is responsible for security, public order, traffic control, criminal investigation, fire control, emergency and rescue, hazardous material incidents and other general police and fire fighting duties in The Duchy of Joyrich. The corps has 130 personnel and is a part of the Board of Justice, an organ of the Executive Branch. Economy Joyrich's economy is based largely on tourism. Each year many foreigners are attracted to its casino and pleasant climate. As a offshore financial centre, a tax haven, and a free port with no foreign exchange control regimes, it has also become a major banking & commerce center, holding over $100 billion worth of foreign funds. The duchy has successfully sought to diversify its economic base into services and small, high-value-added, non-polluting industries, such as cosmetics and information technologies. Other chief economic activities in Joyrich are export-geared exotic textiles and garment manufacturing, leather goods, jewelry and other luxury products. The luxury manufacturing has provided about three quarters of export earnings, and the gaming, tourism and hospitality industry is estimated to contribute more than 50% of Joyrich’s GDP, and 70% of Joyrich government revenue. Joyrich boasts one of the world's highest GDP nominal per capita at US$130,000 GDP PPP per capita at $100,000 and GNI per capita at $150,000. It also has the lowest unemployment rate at 0%. According to the CIA World Factbook, Joyrich has the world's lowest poverty rate and some of the highest number of millionaires and billionaires per capita in the world. For the first year now, Avalon in 2014 had the world's most expensive real estate market, at $75,000 per square meter. Joyrich is not a member of the NAFTA. However, it is very closely linked via a customs union with Mexico. Economic Theory and Model Joyrich’s economic model is founded on the theories of Charles Fourier and Lysander Spooner. Spooner believed that it is beneficial if people are self-employed so that they could enjoy the full fruits of their labor rather than having to share them with an employer. He argued that various forms of government intervention in the free market made it difficult for people to start their own businesses. To this end the government attempts to avoid direct involvement in commerce (aside from Gambling). Fourier declared that concern and cooperation were the secrets of social success. He believed that a society that cooperated would see an immense improvement in their productivity levels. Workers would be recompensed for their labors according to their contribution. Fourier saw such cooperation occurring in communities he called "phalanxes," based around structures called Phalanstères or "grand hotels." These buildings were four-level apartment complexes where the richest had the uppermost apartments and the poorest enjoyed a ground-floor residence. Wealth was determined by one's job; jobs were assigned based on the interests and desires of the individual. There were incentives: unsavory or unpopular jobs people might not enjoy doing would receive higher pay. The government has encouraged development of these grand hotels as a new model of industry. Tourism Industry According to a World Tourism Organization report of international tourism for 2014, close to one million people traveled to Catalina Island last year, with over 50% of the arrivals coming from the US and another 30% from South Korea. Glass bottom boats tour the reefs and shipwrecks of the area, and scuba diving and snorkeling are popular in the clear water. Lover's Cove, to the east of town, and Descanso Beach, to the west of the Casino are popular places to dive. The Avalon Underwater Dive Park was the first non-profit underwater park in the United States. The area is famous for the schools of flying fish and the bright orange Garibaldi, which teem in local waters. Parasailing is also offered. Bus tours are given of the interior. While tourists rarely have an opportunity to surf, two beaches on the "backside" of Catalina offer good waves: Shark Harbor and Ben Weston Beach. In the early 2014 Joyrich also ramped up show and entertainments in addition to gambling business, including concerts, industry trade shows and international art crossovers. Gambling industry The Duchy was in dire need to generate cash. Los Angeles, which had been main source of income for the Santa Catalina, clamored for financial and political sanctions, even for intervention at the declaration of Catalina Islands secession. The duke hoped the newly legalized industry would help alleviate the difficulties they faced, above all the crushing debt the country was quickly accruing. The historic Catalina Casino was soon nationalized and renovated for use. The grantee of the ducal concessions (license) was able to attract enough business to sustain the operation and, soon the Catalina Casino was generating revenue. The Casino opening attracted tourist traffic to the new island nation. In the year following the casino's opening, 12 new private hotel-casinos sprang up and the number of jewelers operating in Joyrich increased by nearly 500 percent. By 2014, the casino was making such a vast sum of money that the duchy could afford not to collect tax from its citizens: a master stroke that was to attract affluent residents from all over the world. Tax haven Joyrich levies no income tax on individuals. The absence of a personal income tax in the principality has attracted to it a considerable number of wealthy "tax refugee" residents from California, Mexico, and South Korea countries who derive the majority of their income from activity outside Joyrich; celebrities such as Artists, and Rappers attract most of the attention, but the vast majority of them are less well-known business people. In 2014, a report by the California Senator, Dianne Feinstein alleged that Joyrich had lax policies with respect to money laundering, including within its famed casino, and that the government of Joyrich had been placing political pressure on the judiciary, so that alleged crimes were not being properly investigated. Since 2014, the International Monetary Fund (IMF) has identified Joyrich as a tax haven. Budget The Joyrich Ducal budget includes the armed forces, civil service, and the Catalina Casino and is supported financially by the sale of stamps, coins, donations and gambling; by fees for issued gambling licenses; and by publications sales of the Three Harmonies Society. As prescribed by the Joyrich Basic Law, the government follows the principle of keeping expenditure within the limits of revenues in drawing up its budget, and strives to achieve a fiscal balance, avoid deficits and keep the budget commensurate with the growth rate of its gross domestic product. Monetary System In Joyrich, the unit of currency is the perpera which is currently pegged to the US dollar at a rate of US$1 = JYP 0.33. Numanistics Joyrich also has created rich and valuable collectors' coins, with face value ranging from $5 to $1000. Unlike normal issues, these coins are not legal tender outside of Joyrich--and are usually produced from gold locally mined on the island. Citizenship Unlike citizenship of other states, which is based either on jus sanguinis (birth from a citizen, even outside the state's territory) or on jus soli (birth within the territory of the state), citizenship of Joyrich is granted jus officii, namely on the grounds of appointment to work or participate in a certain capacity in the service of Joyrich. It ceases upon cessation of the appointment, or by termination of participation. Citizenship is extended also to the spouse, parents and descendants of a citizen, provided they are living with the person who is a citizen. Anyone who loses Joyrich citizenship and does not possess other citizenship automatically remains citizens of there country of origin as judged by Joyrich law. As of March 2014 there are apart from the Duke himself, 2500 people with Joyrich citizenship, while there were 2000 residents in the state who did not have its citizenship. Of the 2500 citizens, 74% were Government Employees: ▪ 50 Scholar-Officials, resident in Avalon, mostly outside the Wrigley Memorial; ▪ 1000 members of the JAC ▪ 250 members of the JCDC. The 100 members of the Dukes Company constituted and the 1100 Three Harmony Society members constituted the remaining Joyrich citizenship. The remaining 2000 non-citizen residents were subject to the laws of Joyrich but could not participate in government. Culture In its heyday in the 1930s, due to its proximity to Hollywood, Catalina Island was a favored getaway destination for Hollywood stars such as Clark Gable. The island also served as a filming location for dozens of movies. Art Good, host of the Jazztrax Showcase of the Absolute Newest, holds the Catalina Island Jazztrax Festival there each year. From 1927 until 1937, pottery and tile were made on the island at the Catalina Clay Products Company, and these items are now highly sought-after collectibles. The Catalina Museum is also an attraction as it is the keeper of the island's cultural heritage with collections numbering over 100,000 items and including over 7,000 years of Native American history, over 10,000 photographs and images, a large collection of Catalina-made pottery and tile, ship models, and much more. Music ▪ In 1958, the song "26 Miles" by the Four Preps hit number 2 on the Billboard charts. The main theme of the song is summed up in the last line in the refrain, stating that Santa Catalina is "the island of romance", with the word "romance" repeated four times. ▪ Featured in the lyrics of a song called "Pasadena" by Modern Skirts—"let's move to Pasadena... and then on to Catalina." ▪ The Descendents wrote a song called "Catalina". It appears on their album Milo Goes to College. Notable visitors and residents ▪ Author Zane Grey, whose works include The Vanishing American, built a home in Avalon, which now serves as the Zane Grey Pueblo Hotel.[74] ▪ Marilyn Monroe lived with her first husband, James Dougherty, in the town of Avalon for several months in 1943 before her husband, who enlisted in the Merchant Marine, was shipped out to the Pacific during World War II. ▪ General George S. Patton Jr. met his wife Beatrice (Ayer) on Catalina when they were children.[75] ▪ Gregory Harrison is a successful actor/producer/director who was born and raised on Catalina Island and still has a home there. He is a third-generation islander whose grandfather helped start the glass bottom boat operation in the early 1900s and whose father ran the sidewheeler glassbottom boat Phoenix in Avalon for over four decades. Sport and entertainment Sailing Catalina is home to many yacht clubs: Catalina Island Yacht Club is headquartered in Avalon Bay and Isthmus Yacht Club is headquartered in the 1864 Union Army Barracks at Two Harbors. Many mainland yacht clubs maintain Catalina stations. ▪ 4th Of July Yacht Club at 4th Of July Cove (island-based club) ▪ Balboa Island Yacht Club has club facilities at Whites Landing ▪ Balboa Yacht Club has club facilities at Hen Rock ▪ Blue Water Cruising Club at Big Geiger Cove ▪ California Yacht Club in Catalina Harbor(Cat Harbor) at Ballast Point—may close due to lease increases ▪ Catalina Island Yacht Club at Avalon (island-based club) ▪ Del Rey Yacht Club in Catalina Harbor (Cat Harbor)—may close due to lease increases. ▪ Fourth of July Yacht Club at Fourth of July Cove ▪ Isthmus Yacht Club at Two Harbors (island-based club) ▪ King Harbor Yacht Club (gave up lease on historic beach location in Isthmus, now have smaller land parcel in Two Harbors. ▪ Los Angeles Yacht Club at Howlands Landing ▪ Newport Harbor Yacht Club has club facilities at Moonstone Cove ▪ Offshore Cruising Club at Little Geiger ▪ San Diego Yacht Club has club facilities at Long Point ▪ West End Cruising Club (virtual web yacht club based in Two Harbors. Run by Santa Catalina Island Company) Camping ▪ Camp Cherry Valley, ☎ +1 626-351-8815 Ext. 249 for Sonia. This camp is operated by the San Gabriel Valley Council of the Boy Scouts of America. It is located two coves north of Two Harbors at Cherry Cove. edit ▪ Camp Emerald Bay. This camp is operated by the Western Los Angeles County Council of the Boy Scouts of America. It is located further up the coast from Camp Cherry Valley, also north of Two Harbors. edit ▪ Campus by the Sea, ☎ +1 310-510-0015, fax: +1 310-510-1752. A Christian camp operated by InterVarsity Christian Fellowship, located at Gallagher's Cove. edit ▪ The Catalina Experience, 1 Whites Landing Rd, CA 90704, ☎ +1 310 510-2402, e-mail: joel@thecatalinaexperience.com. The Catalina Experience hosts numerous youth camps, family camps, group retreats and outdoor education programs on their 14 acre parcel at White's Landing. edit ▪ Catalina Island Camps, 100 Howlands Landing, Two Harbors, CA 90704, ☎ +1 626-296-4040, e-mail: info@catalinaislandcamps.com. This coeducational camp at Howland's Landing has been on the island since the 1920s. Catalina Island Camps is home to many camps including Camp del Corazon, a camp for kids and counselors with heart disease or defects. edit ▪ Catalina Island Marine Institute (CIMI), ☎ +1 909-625-6194, toll-free: +1 800-645-1423, fax: +1 909-625-7305, e-mail: info@guideddiscoveries.org. Guided Discoveries runs several camps under the CIMI-brand, including sites at Toyon Bay, Fox Landing, and Cherry Cove. These camps provide hands on opportunities to teach marine science and environmental studies to school groups and community groups during school year and sea camps during the summer. edit ▪ Santa Catalina Island Company, ☎ +1 310-510-8368. The Santa Catalina Island Company runs campgrounds across the island, including sites at Two Harbors, Parson's Landing, Black Jack, Little Harbor, and Hermit Gulch inland from Avalon. In addition to campgrounds, some locations offer tent cabins. All campgrounds require a reservation and permit. There are also nine primitive boat-in only campgrounds. $16-50. Crime The government administers justice under the principle of "Do not do to others what you do not want done to yourself". The state recognizes that the government has no authority to use its monopoly of force to interfere with free transactions between people, and stated its only legitimate function is the protection of individuals from aggression, theft, breach of contract, and fraud. Criminals are sentenced in accord with the law and the victim’s wishes—typically ending with payment of restitution, forced labor, or a judicial duel. Joyrich has labor camps were criminals are forced to work unsavory jobs for the good of the community as punishment if restitutions or a duel are not requested. Education Primary and secondary schools A fifteen-year free education is currently being offered to residents that include a three-year kindergarten, followed by a six-year primary education and a six-year secondary education. The literacy rate of the dukedom is 99%. Currently, there is only one school in Joyrich where English is the medium of instruction. Joyrich does not have its own universal education system; non-tertiary schools follow either S.Korean or the American education system. There are currently 10 tertiary educational institutions in the region, 2 of them being public. As prescribed by the Confucius the Government of Joyrich shall, on its own, formulate policies on moral education, its administration, and the civil service examinations, the recognition of educational qualifications and the system of academic awards so as to promote scholastic development. The government shall also in accordance with law not intervene in legal community educational organizations and individuals may, in accordance with law, run educational undertakings of various kinds. Healthcare Joyrich is served by one major public hospital, the Joyrich General Hospital and one major private hospital, the Paracelsus Medical Complex both located in Avalon, as well as a university hospital Joyrich University of Science and Holistic Medicine Technology Hospital in Two Harbors. In addition to hospitals, Joyrich also has numerous health centers providing free basic medical care to residents. Consultation in alternative medicine is readily available. The grass roots community run Health Bureau of Joyrich is mainly responsible for coordinating the activities between the general public and private organizations in the area of public health, and assure the health of citizens through specialized and primary health care services, as well as disease prevention and health promotion. Infrastructure Joyrich has a reasonably well-developed transport network considering its size (consisting mostly of a plaza and walkways). As a country that is 22 miles long and 8 miles wide, it has a small transportation system with a small airport but no highways. The only aviation facility in Santa Catalina is the "Airport in the Sky". There is a 2 foot narrow gauge railway connecting Avalon station to Two Harbors station. Catalina is serviced by passenger ferries that depart from Orange County in Newport Beach and Dana Point, while they depart from Los Angeles County in Long Beach, and San Pedro. The trip takes approximately an hour. Helicopter service is also available from Long Beach or San Pedro. Catalina has also been an active port of many cruise lines since the 1990s, with Royal Caribbean, Princess Cruises, and Carnival Cruise Lines making the port a regular for Baja cruises. The ships anchor about 100 feet off of Avalon Harbor. The island is also home to the Catalina Airport (FAA Identifier: AVX) also known as Airport-in-the-Sky. The airport was founded by Dick Probert and built in 1946. The airport is located 7 miles (11 km) northwest of Avalon. The 3,000 feet (910 m) runway sits on a mountaintop, 1,602 feet (488 m) above sea level. Until the time of the airport's construction, seaplanes provided the only air service to the island. Fixed-wing flights pay a landing fee. Transportation The use of motor vehicles on the island is restricted; there is a limit on the number of registered cars, which translates into a 14-year-long wait list to bring a car to the island. Most residents move around via golf cart. Because of these restrictions, there is no regular vehicle ferry service for visitors to take their car from the mainland to Catalina Island. Tourists can hire a taxi from Catalina Transportation Services. Bicycles are also a popular mode of transportation. There are a number of bicycle and golf cart rental agencies on the island. Only the city of Avalon is open to the foreigners without restrictions. The only major road into the backcountry is Stage Road. The Duchy has granted an easement to allow citizens day hiking and mountain biking access to all parts of the interior without restriction, but non-citizens must first obtain a permit at the JCDC office. Hiking permits are free, whereas bicycle permits are available for a fee. Catalina's isolation offered good opportunities to experiment with new communication technologies throughout its history. Although not high tech, the first of these communication innovations was the use of pigeons by Catalina's gold prospectors. Homing pigeons delivered messages to the mainland in 45 minutes, compared to 10 days to deliver mail from Isthmus to Wilmington by regular post in 1864. Pigeons were used to deliver messages for Catalina residents until 1899. By 1902, the first commercial wireless telegraph station was built in Avalon where the Chimes Tower now stands. By 1919, the world's first wireless telephone system was installed. Engineers came from all over the world to study it, and people stood for hours to use this new technology. (The only drawback was that all conversations could be monitored by anyone listening to their radio.) Another communication first touched Catalina when the world's first commercial microwave telephone system was installed in 1946. Although microwave telephones had been used for wartime applications, this was the first peacetime use of this technology. Communications The island is served by a recently developed Pneumatic Tube Transport (PTT) system that connects the whole island, as well as a independent modern telephone system. The postal system was founded recently and started to release its own postal stamps, under the authority of the Numanistic Office. The Island's postal service is sometimes recognized as "the best in the world" and mail has been noted to get to its target on the same day with the new PTT system. Joyrich also controls its own Internet TLD, which is registered as (.jy). Broadband service is widely provided throughout the island. Joyrich Radio, which was organized by a collection of independent entrepreneurs & journalists to broadcast on short-wave, medium-wave and FM frequencies and on the Internet. Its main transmission antennae are located in Two Harbors. Joyrich Television services are provided by the a private collective of citizen broadcasters. The Ritual and Monitor is the multilingual semi-official newspaper of the Duchy of Joyrich. It is private Fourierist collective under the direction of its members that reports on official information and publishes it. However, the official texts of documents are in the Almanac, the official gazette of the Three Harmonies Society, which has an appendix for documents of the Duchy of Joyrich. Joyrich Radio, the Joyrich Television Center, and Ritual and Monitor are organs not of the Duchy of Joyrich but of the citizens themselves, and are listed as such in the Almanac, which places them in the section "Institutions linked with the Three Harmonies Society", ahead of the sections on the Societies diplomatic service abroad and the Diplomatic Corps accredited to the Society, after which is placed the section on the State of Joyrich. See also *Min Tzu Triad